A Hundred Snippets
by sheegurrseagull
Summary: A hundred songfics/one-shots telling the possible futures of our favorite CCS characters.
1. Chapter 1

A Hundred Snippets

 **Summary** : A hundred songfics/one-shots on our favorite CCS characters.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS (CLAMP) and the song, Shiver (Lucy Rose). If I did, then why don't I have anything to give this Christmas?

 **AN** : This has been done an awful lot but, I'm entitled to have my fun. Please note that I will be informing you every chapter on what song to listen to while reading the fic. .

 **Song** : Shiver-Lucy Rose

.

.

.

 **Shiver –** Entry 1

Se scoffed, he remained silent. Nothing but a deadly silence was between them as they stood on opposite sides of the hallway, neither wanting to close the distance. The auburn-haired girl was shaking, knuckles formed into a fist. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, only to close it again. Of course, she didn't want to utter those words, it may be their end if she did, but, this time, she had finally caught him in the act. On December 25, it was snowing, in the middle of a light filled park, where everything was sparkling, it was there that… she heaved a shaky breath.

"Ne, Syaoran." She whispered, refusing to show him her face. "Where did it all go wrong?"

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry. She was just there and-"

"No!" she shouted, looking up to meet amber eyes. "Was I just-" Sakura left it at that, she knew Syaoran knew what she was talking about.

"Sakura, it's not what you think, I felt guilty." He stepped forward, reaching out his hand to her. "I still am. Can we go back to the way we were?"

"The way we were? THE WAY WE WERE?! What we had before was fake, Syaoran. Did you know it's been months since I first had that inkling of doubt? With how you were acting, with how you were making me feel, with how…" She stopped and clutched her head. "This isn't just some simple jealousy fit, Syaoran."

He was silent, with this, it's clear that she was right. Her emerald eyes brimmed with tears. "Tell me, Syaoran. I'm just a substitute for her, aren't I? I'm just a bloody substitute, so you wouldn't be bored. When she left for Paris, you were so devastated. Just so happened that I was hopelessly head over heels for you and you snagged that chance, I can't even believe how stupid I am, that I was desperate enough. And now that she's back… youve finally decided to toss me away. I waited for hours for you." She grit her teeth and looked at him. "And when i grew tired, I saw you with her, on the bridge, kissing!" Her knuckles were turning white, her voice beginning to crack. Sakura started to move forward, each step putting another knife through her chest. Through all this, he remained quiet, his bangs covering his face. Was he remorseful? Sakura didnt know.

She made a notion to hold his hand but stopped midway. Who wouldn't be afraid? Her dream was starting to fade, every rainbow turning into a dark cloud. She thought that maybe, if she were to touch him, her tiny ledge would finally give way and she would fall to the ground, with nothing to break her fall, without a Syaoran to catch her. Sakura tried to meet his eyes as the question she dared not ask then loomed before her. "Answer me honestly, Syaoran." She pleaded, with sad eyes. Her voice with quiet desperation.

"Do you love me?"

With that Syaoran, maybe too quickly, returned Sakura's gaze. Hers bore into his, desperately in need of answers.

"I-I…" he stopped, unable to say the words. Silence filled the air, he was clearly grasping for the right words to say. Without even realizing, Syaoran leaned forward, their lips almost touching. Sakura waited with eyes half closed and her chest beating fast, her heart yearning for him to close the distance, hoping that he'd kiss her and make everything all right… and, she waited.

But nothing happened, she could only feel him moving away, she opened her eyes when she felt him grasp both her hands, "I- Sakura, I, would-"

She chuckled. Syaoran stopped and looked at her.

"Funny, huh? I knew it"

"I- I would-"

She stopped him, "Thank you Syaoran, for the year of false happiness you gave me." Sakura need not let him finish for in his hesitation, she found her answer.

"I-i really am sorry." he said. Sakura knew what he was saying sorry for. Not because he had kissed Tomoyo, but for making her believe something that wasnt real.

And it tore he apart.

"It's all okay, everything is okay, uhh" her voice cracked, patting him on the shoulder, trying her best to laugh it all off, she gulped "I hope you meet with Tomoyo-chan again, also do tell if you're already together, wouldn't want to miss the celebration. Bye Syaoran." Sakura tried to smile at him, but it only resulted to a grimace, she bowed before waving her hands and turning back. To see if he was going to follow her, she glanced back but sadly, he stayed rooted in his place, she smiled painfully, her tripping and falling to the ground worsened it.

"I'm ok! I'm ok." She shouted and laughed, holding her hand up to stop Syaoran from helping her. She stood up shakily and proceeded to walk away.

Crying, her shoulders were shaking. She used her hands to muffle her sobs, as she pushed out the school building, rain heavily pouring down. Sakura looked up, raindrops hitting her already tear-stained face. Her feet carried her home, everyting that has happened was a blur and her mind struggled to cope with it. Suddenly, she felt the cold seeping through her. Sakura hugged herself, shivering as the sight of the school grew farther and farther away. She imagined strong arms wrap around her figure.

"Sakura, I love you." A desperate ghost of a whisper is what she was hearing. She smiled, for her, these fantasies were enough.

"And I you, Syaoran." She muttered to no one as she walked home, all alone.

.

.

.

 **AN:** So what do you think? It's already Christmas break but i doubt i'll be putting up a new chapter. Please review, I appreciate them lots, also constructive criticisms are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

A Hundred Snippets  
By: PaperPlanes14

 **Summary** : a hundred song-fics/one-shots that feature our CCS characters

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own CCS (CLAMP) and the song "Hurricane" (Halsey)

 **AN** : Took me so long to update. Sorry ya'll.

 **Song:** Hurricane - Halsey

.

.

.

 **Hurricanes –** Entry 2

The darkness was almost blinding- almost. The cold almost made me shiver- almost. I've grown numb. Is it because of the morphine? Or is it because there's just too much? I looked around, sighing, the different lights of the park might've seemed beautiful if he was here, it would've all seemed like a scene out of the movie. If only. I lit my cigarette, blowing out smoke, the beautiful curling whisps seemed like a painting of some sort, I painting of sorrow, anguish, depression... and hate. I wandered here in the park, taking a whiff of the cigarette in hand and a sip from my alcohol.

...

Syaoran, why'd you have to leave? This little flower ain't that pure anymore. Wandering from street to street, wasting the money of my dead parents. I was shaking now, still trying to steady my breathing. I can't believe it, what happened to this sweet flower? As I walked unsteadily, some guy walked right past me, whistling as he eyed me up and down. I stopped he had brown tussled hair, similar to Syaoran's, only, it was fake. I tilt my head and observe him. He also had tanned skin, and such a lean built… right then, something clicked inside me. I momentarily brushed the thought of Syaoran's absence and imagined he was this random guy, my being needy forced me to do what I did next. I inched my leather mini skirt up in the process, he was so predictable. I could feel his eyes bulge at the sight. I walked to him, the man who reminded me of Syaoran, I bit my lips seductively and pulled his collar towards me. Before I knew it, I kissed the man crazy. I was desperate, I needed this, I needed this to forget. I felt his hands snaking around my figure, caressing every part, I returned the same hunger, pushing myself against him. I crunched my eyebrows and pulled away, a tear cascading down my cheek. So just as easily as I left my family, I left him there dumbfounded. I walked rather tipsy all the way to the swing at Penguin Park and took another swig at my bottle of beer, the feeling of melancholy enveloping me.

...

There's this storm. A storm that started, ever since, he decided to board that plane. I could still remember how my brother held me back and how I accidentally hurt my father, sending him to the hospital. I ran away a couple of weeks after that. After years of aimlessly wandering about, I got the news that my parents died and my brother lost hope for me. He said I was a lost cause. A lost cause! I put my hands on my face, tears were threatening to fall... I laughed, but those were nothing compared to when my Syaoran left. The pain of being left behind by the one you love. The sensation of being spooned on a cold night all gone, the feeling of being taken by him, and only by him, my Syaoran. A couple of people passed by me, even though it must've been near midnight already, it was either they looked at me with pity, lust or pure disgust. A lady even spat at me once. So tell me, can I even be redeemed?

...

Take my hand, save me, Syaoran. From this wreck for a life. Sobs began to rack my body, my own arms hugging myself, trying hard to block out the cold, while I was sitting on the swing we used to play on, when we were still unaffected and untouched by the horrible faces of reality. I could still remember that time when I got thrown off this swing and got injured, Syaoran took me home riding on his back and oh that Valentines, I cradled my head, I finally confessed and he swept me off my feet with a kiss, my first kiss. Those seemed like another lifetime. I held out my hands in front of me, trying to grasp on that reality instead. I wanted to scream, scream my heart out but, that wouldn't make a difference wont it?

"I can go ahead and just die."

The cigar on my hand lay heavy, I used it on my hand to burn a mark, a permanent mark on my wrist, on my pulse, forever reminding me of the pain.

...

Tsch. I pounded at my head with a fist, he decided that I wasn't worth it, he left me for the money, for him to have a bright future, leaving me in the gutter. Am I that disgusting? I want to repress the sadness but still loving the depression, this doesn't confuse me anymore, for the drugs I take clear my mind. They provide me with momentary happiness. Ha! I spat at the ground, I've decided. Forget about it, forget about the thought of finding me. I chuckled, composing myself, sliding my hand on my face and taking another sip of alcohol and a whiff from the cigarette ... I will never be found.

.

.

.

 **AN:** The next one's going to be light, since I've been writing such sad Snippets. Imma hold the emo back, for a bit. Lol. Also! Thank you to catspats31 for informing me about my violation of a guideline, really appreciate it, I've deleted the lyrics of the song from the story! :D . Please do comment thy thoughts and let me know if there are any more issues.


End file.
